


like what you see?

by aurumss



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/F, One Night Stands, namo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurumss/pseuds/aurumss
Summary: Nayeon isn’t sure how she ended up here. No, correction. She knows exactly how she ended up here. Except she isn’t sure her body hadn’t been acting independently of her brain, because on any other occasion, on any other night, she would have never,ever,decided that bringing a stranger to her apartment after one too many drinks was a good idea. And yet, here she is, stumbling inside after a loud struggle with the lock, and someone’s lips pressed to her own, firm hands on her waist.





	like what you see?

**Author's Note:**

> i just had this idea for a namo one-night stand for a while so this happened, still not sure if i like it but whatever. kinda have a half plot formed after this so maybe i'll continue it at some point.

Nayeon isn’t sure how she ended up here. No, correction. She knows exactly how she ended up here. Except she isn’t sure her body hadn’t been acting independently of her brain, because on any other occasion, on any other night, she would have never, _ever_ , decided that bringing a stranger to her apartment after one too many drinks was a good idea. And yet, here she is, stumbling inside after a loud struggle with the lock, and someone’s lips pressed to her own, firm hands on her waist. 

Jeongyeon had been the one that had convinced them to go out.

“That’s exactly why we should go out.” She had answered as soon as Jihyo and Nayeon had brought up the fact that finals were just around the corner. “Destress before hell weeks start.”

Nayeon had thought back to the open textbook and messy notes that lay on her desk, and the headache-inducing calculus chapter she was trying to get through at the moment before saying, “Okay, I’m in. I’ve been holed up studying long enough, anyway.”

“Yes! That’s what I like to hear.” Jeongyeon had hollered. “Jihyo?” They both turned to look at their roommate, who in a messy bun and an old hoodie was sitting at their kitchen table, struggling with a philosophy essay open on her laptop.

“I just don’t think…” she started, but when she saw them both pout at the same time she had sighed, “Fine. One night won’t hurt too much, I guess.”

And so all three of them had ended up inside a crammed club full of other college students. Not the fanciest place, but at least they could afford to buy drinks without spending their entire week’s budget. 

“I would’ve thought it would be emptier,” Jihyo says over the loud music, handing Jeongyeon and Nayeon each a drink.

“Guess a lot of people had our same idea.” Jeongyeon comments between sips.

Nayeon looks around the place, the people scattered in the bar, others pressed tight on the dance floor, and a few in the dark booths in corners of the club; couples tangled together, lips locked and wandering hands. The music is loud and the pink and blue lighting of the dark nightclub creates a heavy, sluggish atmosphere, and for a second, she feels as if here she can pretend every assignment she has to finish and exam she has to study for aren’t real. _I’m gonna have fun_ , she decides. _And I’m gonna get drunk._

“We should dance,” Jihyo suggests, looking at the mass of people gathered in the center of the locale as the DJ puts on a loud EDM track. 

“Okay, but a round of shots first,” Nayeon pipes in, and even though the other two groan, they all whoop after downing their glasses in one go and setting them down on the bar with a clang.

And then they are in the dance floor, forming a small three-person circle, and Nayeon moves around as best as she can in the tight space to avoid hitting anyone. They laugh and giggle at each other, bumping into strangers every now and then, Jeongyeon managing an alcohol-induced “I love you, guys!” over the loud music as they jump around. And then the track switches, and Jihyo’s eyes grow wide in surprise as she screams “This is our song!”, and all three of them shout the lyrics to a song they had played several times in their apartment, dancing around in pajamas with hairbrushes as microphones.

After a while Jihyo and Jeongyeon recognize some friends they know from some study group, and as they join their little group a waitress comes around with a tray of shots; “on the house,” she offers with a smile, and Nayeon has two (maybe three?) and then Jeongyeon comes back with another round of drinks, and the music just keeps getting better and they are all dancing and laughing, and _thank god you suggested this plan_ , Nayeon says in Jeongyeon’s ear at some point. Jeongyeon just winks back.

Nayeon isn’t sure how it happens, but at some point the little group they had formed strays away from her to another corner of the dance floor and she is left more or less alone. She stops dancing for a second to go catch up with them when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Nayeon turns around to one of the prettiest girls she’s ever seen: jet-black hair cut into a bob and bright smokey eyes accompanied by a killer smile. 

“You alone?” Pretty girl asks, shouting over the music.

“With friends.” Nayeon answers simply, a little mesmerized by the stranger.

“I’m Momo,” she leans in so Nayeon can hear her. “My friend just left home with her boyfriend, so I’m kind of stuck.”

Nayeon leans forward too, introducing herself. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Nayeon,” she adds a smile, shyly. _Is she getting hit on?_

“You have a very pretty smile, Nayeon.” Momo says, her voice gravely. _She is definitely getting hit on, right?_ “Dance with me.” It’s not a question, but Nayeon still says _okay_ , as Momo grabs her hand and pulls her deeper into the dance floor, where the music is louder and space is tighter.

Maybe it’s the drinks she’s had, or maybe she’s just feeling brave, but Nayeon steps closer to Momo and drapes her arms over her shoulders as the other girl grabs her waist, pulling her forward. Chest to chest, Nayeon can see each individual eyelash of Momo’s, and her heart does a jump as her gaze drops down to the girl’s lips, stretched in a smile.

Momo leans forward to talk in her ear —probably unnecessary, they can hear each other just fine pressed so close—, but Nayeon feels a shiver run down her spine with the girl’s breath so close to her neck. Momo smells like conditioner and perfume, something flowery and sweet. 

“Are you a college student? Here?” Momo asks. 

“Yeah, chem major, you?” 

Momo nods back, simply saying, “Dance.”

“Oh, then you can teach me a thing or two, because I definitely don’t know how to do this.” Nayeon answers with a laugh.

“I’ll teach you,” Momo says, and Nayeon catches a glint in her eyes, a small smirk, gone in a second.

The music changes from the upbeat track that was playing to something slower, some R&B track in English. Nayeon catches a couple of dirty lines in the lyrics, and she notices couples around the floor closing in on each other, a girl beside her already grinding on her companion. She can’t help but blush. And yet she still lets Momo pull her even closer, and after a few seconds of Momo mouthing the lyrics she even turns around, her back pressed to Momo’s chest, the other girl’s head dripping over her right shoulder as Nayeon leans back. Momo’s hands drop to Nayeon's hips, and then they are moving in tandem, definitely grinding now, and it’s dirty, but she likes it, and a string of _icantbelievethisishappening_ keeps repeating itself in Nayeon’s brain. She hears Momo laugh, low and short, near her ear, and her hazy brain thinks for a second that it would be nice if Momo just turned head a little bit to press her lips to Nayeon’s neck. 

As the song comes to an end she turns back around to face Momo once more, and they laugh into each other, hands on each other’s waists. If Momo was hot before, she is godly now, her face flushed a little from dancing, breathing hard as she pushes her short hair behind her ears. Nayeon feels like she could kiss her right now, but instead she just says, “I’ll go get water, it’s hot.” And slithers out of the dance floor toward the bar.

Nayeon is sipping on a glass of tap water when she sees Jihyo and Jeongyeon come up to her, followed by their group of friends.

“Hey, there you are! We were looking for you.” Jeongyeon looks over her friend’s sweaty demeanor after the dance floor. “Having fun?”

Nayeon thinks of Momo’s hands on her hips, her lips stretched in a smirk over her shoulder. A blush ghosts her already flushed cheeks. “Yeah, you?”

“Totally, but look, Seungmin here is inviting us all over to his place for after-drinks, he says his roommates are out for the weekend. Wanna come?” 

Nayeon looks back at the dance floor and spots Momo, dancing in a small group of girls she has apparently just met. She is wearing tight black jeans and a shiny crop top, her bob of black hair swaying as she moves to the beat of the speakers.

“Actually, I’m fine here. I’ll just go home in a while,” Nayeon answers finally.

Jeonyeon grins as she follows Nayeon’s gaze, finishing their conversation with a cheeky “as you wish.” She mock-bows, saying bye and pulling Jihyo and the rest of her friends with her. Nayeon hears a last, “Be safe!” and then they are out of her sight.

Nayeon takes a second look at Momo and decides that she has probably sweated off a drink or two dancing, and orders two rounds of shots. She walks back to where Momo is, careful not the spill the contents in the shot glasses, and offers two to her new companion.

“You in?” she asks, grinning.

A mischievous glint in Momo’s eyes. “Of course,” she answers, and downs one instantly. For the second shot, Momo intertwines their arms as they both throw their glasses back. Nayeon makes a face as the tequila burns going down, but she still returns Momo’s smile as they reinsert themselves into the dance floor, hand in hand. 

Nayeon feels a lot braver now, and doesn’t hesitate to close the distance between her and Momo, swaying together to the loud music, her hands lower down Momo’s back. At some point Momo closes her eyes and throws her head back, singing along to the song, and Nayeon’s breath is caught short at the sight of her neck. Momo knows what she’s doing, because when she pulls her head back she leans into Nayeon’s ear with a smirk.

“You like what you see?” 

Nayeon’s breath hitches in her throat and she feels warmth spread through her body. _Fuck, is this really happening?_ And then she brings up one hand to Momo’s face to pull her closer, and then they are kissing, and _yes, this is really happening_. Their lips slide against each other easily. Momo tastes like tequila and lipgloss, and Nayeon can’t help but smile into the kiss. But then Momo’s tongue slips into her mouth and Nayeon groans, pulls her closer, and now they are full-on making out, in the middle of a crowded club, Momo’s hand in Nayeon’s back pocket.

At some point Nayeon moves away from Momo’s mouth and presses a kiss next to her ear, letting the Momo’s freed lips ask, “You wanna get out of here?” 

Nayeon has never done this, but right now she wants to do a lot more than kiss Momo, and the club is too hot anyway, so she nods and says “My place,” grabbing hold of Momo’s hand and leading her toward the exit. 

Outside it is cold and windy, and the change in temperature whips Nayeon back into reality as she realizes what she is doing. But then Momo wraps her arms around her from behind, leaning her head on her shoulder, and as Nayeon catches a whiff of her hair she decides she is definitely doing this. So she pulls out her phone to call an Uber, typing her own address in carefully after all the drinks she’s had.

“I hope you’re not just a stranger that’s gonna murder me.” Momo says, giggling. Nayeon laughs back. Now in better lighting she realizes how pretty Momo really is. Bright eyes that crinkle when she smiles and soft cheeks that somehow still make her look mature and imposing.

Once they are in the car Nayeon can’t help but feel a bit awkward, after all that grinding and kissing in the club now they are sitting ten inches apart, and she doesn’t know what to say. But Momo fixes the problem instantly as she sidles closer to Nayeon, grabbing hold of her hand to play with her fingers, pressing small kisses on Nayeon’s jaw. Nayeon moves her hand to Momo’s face and turns to kiss her properly, a small voice in her head promising to give the driver a good tip. She assumes it must not be too comfortable to have two strangers making out in your backseat.

Nayeon thanks the universe for the club’s proximity to her apartment, because once they arrive she and Momo are out of the car, stumbling between kisses through the doors of the apartment building and up the stairs to the first floor. The lock to the apartment is a little funny, and she struggles with it a little bit in her partly-drunk state, but she finally opens the door to an empty apartment, Jihyo and Jeongyeon still out, and leads Momo straight to her bedroom. No formalities, apparently.

Once in the bedroom Nayeon clumsily turns on the lights before sitting on the bed and pulling Momo toward her from her shirt. Now Momo cups Nayeon’s chin with her hands, and their kissing goes from their chaste pecks as they tried to fumble around the apartment to something much more heated, pressing into each other, eliminating all distance between their bodies and then some. Momo reaches behind Nayeon’s head and tangles her fingers in her hair, her other hand reaching down Nayeon’s torso, slim fingers slipping under her shirt and grabbing her waist. As their kissing turns more passionate Nayeon slowly leans back, until she’s flat against the bed, with Momo hovering on top of her.

“You look good like this.” Momo’s voice is dripping honey, and Nayeon suddenly wants nothing more than for Momo to remove her pants and do... _something_.

Momo moves her kisses away from Nayeon’s mouth and down her jaw and neck, leaving marks that Nayeon will have to figure out how to hide tomorrow, but right now she doesn't care. Then Momo’s mouth reaches Nayeon’s collarbone, and with her fingers in Momo’s hair, she whines. 

“What do you want me to do?” Momo asks, lifting her face for a second to look at Nayeon, who just stares at Momo’s kiss-red lips and slightly mussed hair.

“Anything… whatever you want,” Nayeon manages to say.

“Anything?” Momo puts on a devilish smirk before going back to Nayeon’s collarbone. “Can I eat you out?” She asks after a while, looking back up.

Nayeon almost rolls her eyes to the back of her head. If she wasn’t wet before, she certainly is now. “Fuck, yes. Please.” She lets her head drop back on the bed.

Momo quickly moves to the buttons in Nayeon’s black jeans, leaving small kisses down her stomach as she lowers herself down Nayeon’s body. She unbuttons and pulls the zipper down, but stops to stand up and remove her own clothes. Momo’s tight jeans and crop top are quickly discarded on the floor to reveal a set of black lingerie Nayeon is sure was made for Momo and Momo only. Momo bends over her again, kissing her lips a few more times before muttering, “take off your shirt,” and continuing her feat of removing Nayeon’s pants.

Nayeon does a half-attempt at sitting up to remove her shirt, and Momo slides down her jeans until she drops them on the floor somewhere, before returning to Nayeon’s face. 

“Are you wet?” Momo asks, her fingers toying with the hem of Nayeon’s underwear. Instead of waiting for an answer, she lets her hand slip under and, gently, lets her fingers wander. Nayeon gasps as soon as she feels Momo’s hand, getting a grin back in response. 

“God, you’re soaked. Just for me?” Momo’s silky voice sends shivers down Nayeon’s spine, a needy whine escaping her lips.

Momo lowers herself down the other’s body once more, her hands pulling Nayeon’s underwear down her long legs. She settles herself between them, and with one hand spreads apart her knees. Nayeon is looking at her the whole time, and she thinks for a second that the sight of Momo’s face between her legs is enough to make her come right then and there. Momo lowers her lips and licks once up Nayeon’s slit, earning herself the first moan from the older girl’s mouth. 

“Tell me what you want.” Momo says, her voice low. Her gaze feels like it is going to burn through Nayeon’s skull.

“I.. fuck, I want you to make me cum.” Nayeon gasps out. “Just… please, don’t tease.” 

And so Momo settles herself between Nayeon’s legs, never once breaking eye contact, and after a trail of kisses down Nayeon’s left thigh she sets to kissing and sucking on her clit, the brunette finally looking away as she throws her head back, her face contorted in a loud moan.

Nayeon lifts a hand to her face, biting on her knuckles to keep from crying out too loudly as Momo’s mouth makes electricity zap through her whole body. Momo’s tongue is enough to make her see stars as she laps and sucks and kisses, but then Nayeon feels Momo’s fingers near her entrance, and she can’t help but moan Momo’s name.

“How many do you want?” Momo simply asks, teasing Nayeon’s hole, her voice silky smooth. 

Nayeon struggles out a, “The… uh, whatever… I…” her body on fire with pleasure, desperate for Momo to continue her pursuit with her mouth. Nayeon feels herself dripping and closes her eyes once more. “Fuck me, Momo,” she drawls.

It’s one more second before Nayeon feels Momo’s mouth on her clit again. Momo’s index finger goes back to teasing Nayeon, before sliding in slowly.  
“You’re so wet and tight for me, baby.” Momo mutters from between Nayeon’s legs. She moves in and out a couple of times, a string of moans and “yes”-es leaving Nayeon’s lips, before speeding up the pace and adding a second finger. Now Nayeon is louder, gripping the bedsheets beside her with one hand, the other reaching for Momo’s hair, pushing her face closer.

Momo then curls her fingers inside Nayeon, the come-hither motion making Nayeon see stars.

“Fuck, Momo, you’re gonna make me–,” she starts, but then she’s arching her back off the bed, eyes shut tight as her vision goes white for a second. She comes with Momo’s face still between her legs, her tongue and fingers pumping Nayeon through her orgasm. 

As soon as Nayeon comes to, Momo is over her again, her lips wet, eyes bright with lust. Momo kisses her deeply, and Nayeon groans tasting herself on Momo’s tongue. Nayeon slides her hand down Momo’s stomach to her lingerie underwear, slipping her fingers inside and rubbing at the wetness she finds there.

“Wanna make you feel good,” Nayeon mutters into their kisses, increasing her pace as Momo moans into her mouth. 

Momo pulls Nayeon up until she’s sitting, changing their positions as Momo turns them around so that she’s leaning on the headboard, Nayeon’s panting form in front of her.

“C’mere.” Momo says, and Nayeon moves forward and returns to their kissing, lowering her mouth to Momo’s neck, intending to leave her with some hickies of her own. Meanwhile her hand reinserts herself under Momo’s underwear, who lifts her hips so she can remove them completely.

Nayeon’s free hand moves behind Momo’s back to unclasp her bra and now they’re both completely naked, skin clammy and hot, Nayeon’s hand working between Momo’s legs.

“Fuck me,” Momo moans, out, voice rough, as her head leans back and her wonderful neck is exposed once more. Nayeon is reminded of the brief moment in the club, and she inserts two fingers at once. She imitates Momo’s earlier motions, pumping in and out fast, and Momo’s legs bend in a half-attempt to wrap herself around Nayeon, pulling her impossibly closer.

Momo’s staccato moans are accompanied by her fingers digging into Nayeon’s back, pleasure making her leave crescent-shaped indentations on Nayeon’s shoulders. “Ah… harder,” Momo moans out, and despite the fact that her wrist is starting to burn, Nayeon heeds her request and speeds up. The room is full of Momo’s moans, Nayeon’s hot breath on Momo’s neck, and the wet noises of deft fingers sliding in and out of Momo.

Almost without warning, Momo comes, clenching around Nayeon’s fingers, nails digging deeper on Nayeon’s shoulders until they sting. Nayeon removes her fingers as Momo unwraps her legs from around her, and Nayeon relishes the look she gets from Momo as she leans back on the bed and sucks her own fingers clean of Momo’s juices. Her lips pretty and pouty, while Momo just stares, flushed after her orgasm.

But then Momo grabs Nayeon by the hand and pulls her forward, until Nayeon is once again pressed flush against Momo, straddling herself over Momo’s thighs. Nayeon doesn’t notice it happening ––at first she’s just letting Momo nibble on her ear, one hand ghosting the small of her back, making gestures with her fingers, but then Momo has her fingers on Nayeon’s nipples and Nayeon is moving her hips, grinding on Momo’s thighs, wet all over again.

“You want to come again for me?” Momo whispers into her ear.

“Y-yeah.” Nayeon stutters. “I want to.”

So Nayeon speeds up, grinds down harder, Momo’s hands now on her hips. Still sensitive from earlier, Nayeon feels the pleasure building up quicker now. This close to Momo’s face, she catches the girl’s perfume once more, and somehow this does it.

“Come for me,” Momo instructs, and Nayeon indulges her.

Her second orgasm is accompanied by a “Fuck, Momo,” escaping her lips, her legs trembling and heartbeat racing. Nayeon collapses over Momo, and she registers Momo’s fingers dancing lightly over the small of her back as she holds Nayeon. The gesture feels almost romantic after what they had just finished doing, but she forces the thought from her head quickly. This is just a one-night stand.

After a few seconds Momo slides down the bed, hitting the light switch on her way. Nayeon flips around and falls back on the bed too, their combined panting the only sound heard in the room for a few seconds.

“Do you want me to-“ Nayeon starts, but Momo dismisses her with a wave of her hand.

“You’re spent. Let’s get some sleep, it’s late.” Momo simply says, and turns her back on Nayeon. She sounds truly tired, at least.

Nayeon sneaks a glance at her alarm clock on the nightstand. Almost four in the morning. Are Jihyo and Jeongyeon back? What if they heard them?

But Nayeon doesn’t let herself get stuck wondering too long, and instead stares at the curve of Momo’s naked back, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the window. She thinks about how she’s practically a complete stranger, but a part of her hopes that Momo will be there when she wakes up. And with that thought, she drifts into sleep.

––

Nayeon wakes up alone. She squints at the bright sunlight shining over her bed, a sour taste in her mouth and a slight headache bringing back memories of the night before. She looks around the room and sees her clothes strewn around the room, but no sign of Momo.

The only remnant of the girl is a small paper bag from the cafeteria in the lobby sitting on Nayeon’s nightstand. It has a cream cheese bagel inside, and a note scribbled in sharpie: _Last night was nice, thx. Momo._

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!
> 
> i love reading comments so give me ur thoughts.


End file.
